


Lament

by JubileeHelix



Category: Total Drama Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeHelix/pseuds/JubileeHelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic angst about Cody wanting to get together with Gwen, but doesn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament

Gwen.

From the day that we first met you stood out. There were many girls on that island and in my life, but still… you’re the one that I want the most out of all of them.

It’s a cheesy line and it almost seems selfish on my part. It’s true, all of it. And it hurt when you first got together with Trent, and then left him for Duncan. It hurt when I saw both of them, hoping that I would have gotten to you first after all of those tries. But I failed. Failed to impress you and become someone important. But no, it’s too late. I could go on, without rambling and annoying you by talking your ear off.

I never will be anyone to you, not really. Just a younger brother, am I right? No bad boy, not quiet boy who can play a guitar. Just that annoying boy that never left you alone. With good reason, because I just wanted what was best for you. Now I am afraid that it’s too late to do anything of any good.


End file.
